Where the Winds Take Me
by Apples of Idunn
Summary: Lilly is a confined girl living in Port Royal. Cameron is a pirate and a wild child. When Lilly runs away, she meets Cameron and lands a place as a crew member on the Black Pearl. When they find things about their past that somehow connect them, it shines a new light on their relationship. Rated T for some sexual content, violence and language.
1. Tortuga

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow, or anything else that is recognizable! **

One: Tortuga

Cameron Nazene Sparrow walked down the filthy streets of Tortuga, happy for the two hours of alone time onshore whilst the men resupplied. He grinned as he witnessed one of the… err… well; one of the prostitutes slapped a very drunk seaman across the face.

Cameron ignored her high-pitched screeches and continued walking. Cameron adjusted his bandana, fingering the intricately crafted coin that had been passed down to him by his father.

Cameron came across a pub and eyed the entrance questionably. Finally, he simply walked in, not being stopped.

"Oi!" shouted a dirty man from the bar, "you can't be in 'ere! Eighteen and older, boy!" Cameron sauntered over to the bar. He leaned an elbow on the dirty mahogany, slick with rum.

"I can and will do whatever I want. You don't have to sell me anything. I can have any one of these gentlemen buy me a drink… savvy?" the bartender was angry but didn't argue further.

Cameron strolled over to a very drunk man in the corner, sneering.

"Hello, my fine man," Cameron said, putting on his winning smile, "would you mind too terribly if you buy a young seaman a drink?" the drunkard looked at him awkwardly.

"I suppose so, I've nothin' left to live for…" the man stumbled to the bar and told the bartender: "one more," and dropped coins onto the counter top. The bartender looked angry but didn't say a word.

The drunken man produced the glass of rum and handed it to Cameron.

"Here you go boy, drink up. I'm gonna go sleep with the pigs." The man hiccupped.

"Alright mate, you have fun with that." Cameron downed his rum and left the pub.

Lillabeth paced angrily in her small study, mumbling to herself.

"Calm yourself, my lady, no need for this fuss. It's only Mr. Beckett," Lillabeth's maid and lady-in-waiting, Adrianna said, fussing about, straightening books and papers and the like.

"I know it's only Beckett, and that's the problem. I hate him, in case you haven't noticed."

"I don't know why, my lady," Adrianna said, her eyes flitting momentarily, hoping Lillabeth wouldn't notice, "he's such a gentleman, and he is high in the ranks…"

"I don't understand why I have to put up with his courtship!" Lillabeth threw her hands into the air in angry despair, "I would much rather be visited by someone like Jax…" this time it was Lilly's turn to flutter her eyes dreamily at the thought of the Admiral. A loud ding noise came from the entry hall. Adrianna looked up from the glass case she was polishing. Lilly jumped.

"That will be him!" Adrianna exclaimed before rushing out of the room.

Lilly rolled her eyes and sat behind her desk in a fluster. Moments later, Adrianna walked in with Lord Andrew Beckett (Cutler Beckett's son) close at her heals. Lilly stood up out of pure generosity. Andrew approached her and took her hand and pressed it to his lips softly. Lilly flushed slightly and Adrianna made a puppy face.

"It is a pleasure to see you today, my lady." Lilly resisted the urge to roll her eyes.'

"Lord Beckett, well, it is a beautiful day." Andrew looked uncomfortable.

"Do you think we could talk in private?" he asked nervously.


	2. Running Away

**I do not own Pirates if the Caribbean… you know. Please Review, I would love to hear from you! Give me suggestions on how to awesomize my stories and make them more entertaining for you!**

Two: Running Away

Lilly motioned to Adrianna, "can you please leave?" she asked. Adrianna blushed slightly and hurried out of the room.

Lilly faced Andrew, silently seething about being in a confined space -alone- with him.

"You know your father caused my family a lot of trouble," Lilly said. Andrew nodded, a sad look coming into his eyes.

"And then he died, I didn't even get to meet him. He was killed by pirates, why do you think I hate them so?" Andrew asked in almost a pleading tone of voice.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I suppose," Lilly sneered.

"And I realize you probably hate me for my father ever wronging you, and I'm sorry, but I had no control over what my father did while he was alive. Surely even you could see that!" Lilly ignored the underlying insult and turned to face the wall, knowing that his words rang of the truth. The silence scares Lilly because she knew it screamed the truth.

"The whole of the situation is, well, I'm going out to sea in a few days and well, will you… will you wait for me?" Andrew looked relieved that the words were finally out. Lilly looked back at him in surprise. She had never been asked that before, and it had never occurred to her that that was a question a man might ask a lady.

"I… well," Lilly stammered, taken by surprise, "well… I, uh…" Lilly finally made up her mind. She didn't answer, only hiked up her skirt and ran out of the room, rushing past a confused Andrew who blinked in perplexity.

Adrianna tried to stop and question her, but Lilly kept running.

Cameron was looking around in awe at the bustling London streets, tearing down wanted posters of some of his crewmates. He was looking at a delicately crafted statue of a child when a woman ran into him.

Cameron fell to the ground with a loud "Oomph" and felt the weight of a second body on top of his own.

"Watch it!" he shouted, rolling out from underneath the girl. He wiped mud out of his eyes as the girl replied haughtily.

"You are the one who should watch where he is going!"

"Alright, and who do you think you are?" Cameron drew himself up angrily as the girl stood up, brushing off her dress.

"Lillabeth Abilene Turner, for your information!" she exclaimed, and Cameron was surprised at how familiar the name was. Then it struck him: _Will… Elizabeth… oh my god._ Cameron stared at the girl, mouth wide.

"And who are you?" Lilly questioned.

"I'm Cameron Nazene Sparrow," he said breathily. Cameron watched as Lilly's face changed. She was recognizing the name too.


	3. Stowaway

**I no own PotC… you know.**

**Also, I have noticed that you guys have taken a liking to this little fanfic… so the more reviews I get, I suppose the faster I will post new chapters! Thanks, I love to hear from you! 3**

**This chapter is going to get a **_**little **_**repetitive, and PLEASE bear with me! It will all make sense in time… ;)**

Chapter Three: Stowaway

"Oh… my… god," Lilly whispered quietly. She stared at Cameron wide-eyed.

"You…" Cameron said.

"Hey!" said loud voices from behind them. Lilly whirled and saw men in red military jackets running towards the pair.

"They're after me! They're after you?" they said in unison.

"Beckett must have sent them," Lilly said, shaking her head.

"Wait, Beckett, as in… Andrew Beckett?" Cameron asked in surprise. Lilly nodded.

"Come on!" she shouted and grabbed Cameron by the wrist and pulled him down the street.

Somehow, they found themselves at the docks. Cameron searched desperately for the Pearl, and finally found its black sails hiding behind a naval ship.

"Come on!" Cameron exclaimed, pulling Lilly towards the Pearl.

The crew was absent from the deck- probably still getting supplies and Cameron motioned for Lilly to get into the storeroom. The captain didn't take too kindly to stowaways, and Cameron planned to get her off the ship once the soldiers left.

Cameron never got the chance though. Once the soldiers went past, the crew arrived. Cameron cursed under his breath. He walked up to the crewmen.

"Hey, are we all ready to sail?" he asked in as a convincing voice as he could.

"We are setting sail immediately, capn's orders," said a thick voice. Lilly could hear the men bustling around, ready to set sail. Lilly's heart thumped. Her on a boat? She could remember her mother telling her about life as a pirate, and she was momentarily glad.

But what if she was discovered? What would the captain do? Would she be forced to walk the plank? Marooned? Or worse, turned over to Beckett. Lilly shudder at the thought.

Cameron stood tentatively as the captain paced in front of the crew men.

His long, scruffy beard covered most of his face, his outfit was dirty and sea-stained, and a monkey paced up and down his arm. It jumped around restlessly, and Captain Barbosa glared at them. He wasn't that old, but the lines in his face added a few years to his overall scruffy appearance. Barbosa -in reality- was only about thirty, and Cameron was sixteen, and his birthday was in a month. The only reason he was on the Pearl is because Jack had left her to him and Barbosa had decided to become captain until he believed Cameron was old and skilled enough to take her over. Until then however, Cameron had to deal with being apprentice and first mate.

Cameron shifted uneasily from foot to foot, staring at Captain Frederick.

"Now, mates, Jack is showing the telltale signs that we have a stowaway aboard. I want you to find him and bring him to me." The crewman shouted in unison, "aye, aye sir!" and scattered. Cameron was at a loss. He stood next to Frederick and watched the crewman looked around.

"Do you really think that there's a stowaway aboard, cap'n?" he asked, which prompted a sideways glimpse at Cameron.

"Jack tells me there is, so there is more than likely one aboard," he replied.

"Right, you have to trust the immortal monkey," Cameron retorted. Another sideways glance.

A voice came from the storeroom.


	4. Welcome Aboard

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Please review and show me the love! ~3**

Chapter Four: Welcome Aboard

Cameron cursed silently.

"Cap'n! I found the stowaway!" one of the crewmen exclaimed, one named Ashton Johnson. Captain Frederick and Cameron both looked in the direction, and Cameron's heart dropped to his feet. Ashton had Lilly by the arm, tugging her along, Lilly spitting curses the whole way, a telltale pirate's slur coming into her voice, indicating of her half-pirate upbringing. If Cameron wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of Irish as well, perhaps her nanny or something was Irish?

"Let go of me, you mangy cur! I'll gut you like a fish and use yer innards as a scarf, I will!" she struggled against Ashton's grip and he held fast.

"You got a mouth on you, girl, I'd hold my tongue if I were you." Lilly stopped struggling for a moment to gape at Frederick. The gape turned to a glare and her gazed flicked to Cameron.

"Cameron! Tell him to let me go! Drop me off at the next port, just keep me away from Beckett!" she pleaded, struggling as another crewman took her other arm. Her black hair was in shambles, strands of the dark silk falling over her shoulders. Captain Frederick looked at Cameron expectedly.

"Well, who is she, boy?" he asked.

"Uh… well, this is, this is Lilly Turner, captain. She's Elizabeth and Will's daughter." Frederick looked at her as sudden recognition crossed his face. Then he laughed a great bellowing hoot.

The crewmen joined in. Lilly and Cameron simply stared at each other.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth managed to get enough free time to conjure up a little girl, did she? My guess is, oh, about seventeen years ago? And where is she?" Frederick had been around a little, and had met both Will and Elizabeth when he was fifteen. Lilly didn't meet his eye.

"She died," Lilly replied simply, "the plague took her. I was eleven. And she has been fairied to the locker by my father, the captain of the Flying Dutchman." Cameron felt sorry for Lilly; being without a mother was a feeling he was familiar with. His father had always told him that his mother had died when he was just a baby, but when Jack told him once Cameron got older, he could see the lie behind Jack's eyes.

"Well," Captain Frederick said, a malicious gleam in his eye, "I know just what to do with you." Lilly shrunk a little as Frederick smiled a toothy grin.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss Turner!" the crewmen laughed and Lilly paled slightly.

"Me first mate will get you proper seaworthy clothes, and then he will bring you to Cook." Frederick slapped Cameron on the back and laughed. The crewman drew away from Lilly, letting her arms go, but when they didn't leave, Frederick barked sharply at them, "what're you gawking at, get back to work, yeh mangy dogs!" the men scrambled to their posts.

Cameron walked by Lilly and said very quietly, "come with me." Lilly followed him hesitantly. Cameron brought her down below deck and dug through some crates. He produced some fairly clean trousers and a shirt. From another crate he brought out a pair of shoes and a hat.

"Well, uh… you should probably make sure those fit, eh love?" he said, laughing slightly. He turned to leave, but she realized that she was wearing a corset and called after him before he could leave her there.

"Cameron," she said, "um… could you help me unlace my corset?" they both blushed as Cameron gave his stuttered reply.

"Um… sure, I suppose." Lilly turned away from him, hoping to hide her red face as he struggled with the knots. Lilly could feel the pressure on her midsection released as Cameron undid the knots one by one. Lilly pressed a hand to the corset in the front as it threatened to fall off.

Lilly turned to Cameron, a hand pressed to her bosom.

"Thank you Cameron… for everything." She looked away blushing. Cameron all but ran out of the room as Lilly finished dressing.

**A/N: is there a possible love interest blossoming here? Maybe, maybe not… I don't know; I might change the story based in reviews. ;) tell me who you ship *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***


	5. An Invitation

**And we once again join our friends Cameron Sparrow and Lillabeth Turner… maybe things will happen with Cameron and Lilly? O_o review me your opinions and who you ship (I'm Lilly/Jax, personally)! Also, I don't own PotC.**

Five: An Invitation

Lilly stepped above-deck and found Cameron at the wheel. When Cameron noticed her, he moved away from the man at the wheel and approached Lilly.

"Right," Cameron said, his ears still slightly pink, "I should take you to Cook now." Cameron took her hand gently and led Lilly to a small swinging set of doors. Whistling could be heard from within, and every so often smells of strange things cooking wafted into the pair's nostrils.

"Cook!" Cameron exclaimed over the sound of the whistling. The music stopped as a chocolate-skinned man turned and faced the two newcomers. Cook smiled and threw his arms out, flinging droplets of water from the fish he was skinning everywhere.

"Hey, Cameron! 'Ow about you come in 'ere and try some o' me chicken soup, huh?" the man's thick Jamaican accent was intermingled with that of a pirate.

"Not now Cook," Cameron said distastefully, eyeing the random things floating in the soup bowl which didn't look like chicken, "I have a new apprentice for you."

"Alright, I'm guessing that this 'new apprentice' is this young lad right 'ere then?" Lilly was appalled.

"I am a WOMAN for your information!" Lilly exclaimed, eyeing Cook indignantly from underneath her hat.

"Oh, I am SO sorry, luv! Usually we have men on this ship, ever since dat business wit' Tia Dolma and everyt'ing.

"Well, be sure not to make that mistake in the future," Lilly exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Anyway," Cameron said, eyeing the two, "The captain wants you to teach her how to cook on the Black Pearl.

A few days later, Cook and Lilly were preparing dinner (fish surprise) when a sound could be heard from the deck. Shouting, and a crash every so often. Cook looked at Lilly for a second before arranging his knife to be concealed behind his back and rushing to the door.

Before thinking, Lilly pushed open the swinging doors, and immediately wished she hadn't. Off the starboard side of the ship, was a large naval vessel, cannons barred, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Lilly!" exclaimed a voice, a familiar, surprised, alarmed voice. Lillabeth's heart dropped to her feet.

Standing on the deck were ten soldiers dressed in red, bayonets loaded, and standing at attention.

But Lilly was focused on something else… someone else. The man of her dreams: Commodore Jax Norrington.

"Lilly! What the hell is going on here?!" Jax exclaimed, rushing to her and taking her by the arms very gently.

"Jax, oh my god… I… Why are you here?" she was worried about Jax's intentions.

"Admiral Beckett was worried about you after you ran off earlier, and he sent us after you. We've been stopping ships the past few hours, looking for you."

"Well, Admiral Beckett doesn't need to worry about me, I am NOT going back to Port Royal and spending any more time with him!" Lilly exclaimed indignantly.

"Lilly," Jax pleaded helplessly, "just come back to Port Royal, admiral Beckett is going to sea in a few days, and then you won't have to deal with him for six more months." Lilly looked at Jax with desperation. He took her hands.

"Please…" he said, trailing off. Lilly turned back to face Cameron, his eyes begging her not to leave. She felt a click and a pressure on her wrists.

"What the?" Lilly asked, looking down at her hands, which Jax was still holding; only now they were in cuffs.

"I'm sorry Lilly," Jax said mechanically, drawing up, "Admiral's orders." He pulled her towards the boarding plank and Cook ran after them, waving his kitchen knife.

"You can't take 'er! She's a crewmember by choice! You can't just cuff 'er and bring 'er some'ere she doesn't want to go!" Frederick took Cook's arm and pulled him back, but Cook was still shouting curses and protests after them.

Lilly was still struggling against Jax's grip, but she knew that she would have to go. Lilly knew that Jax was just following orders, but she was angry that Andrew wouldn't cease his annoying obsession with her. Once the boarding plank was removed, so were the handcuffs. Jax brought her into his quarters, claiming that was where she was to stay before they returned to Port Royal.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. This is the only way," Jax said, trying to meet her gaze. She looked at Jax angrily, her eyes glossing over. Their faces were inches apart, and Jax seemed to be staring at her lips and her eyes simultaneously as she said three simple words that meant the world to Jax: "I forgive you."

A relieved look crossed Jax's face, and in that instant, Lilly's heart fluttered and beat so loud that she was sure Jax could hear it. Instinctually, their faces were slowly getting closer until finally, their lips brushed together and Lilly closed her eyes.

**A/N: am I keeping you guessing my dears? I might just change some things based on reviews *hint hint***


	6. The Worse Case Scenario

The kiss was electric. Many a-night Lilly had stayed up, wondering what it would be like to kiss the man of her dreams, but never had she imagined it would be like this. Jax cupped Lilly's cheek.

Suddenly,Jax pulled away, interrupting Lilly's bliss. She opened her eyes. Jax's hand was still resting protectively on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Jax looked as if he had just touched a burning iron. His face paled, and he stared at her, he took his hand away from her face.

"I-I shouldn't have done that," he replied mechanically.

"Why?" Lilly asked, her heart drumming in her throat.

"Because… Lilly, because… Admiral Beckett is going to ask for your hand."

Lilly was horrified, surprised, and disgusted.

"What?! No!" Lilly exclaimed, jumping away from Jax. Jax looked sympathetically at her.

"What did you expect?" He asked her.

"I didn't expect him to ask me to marry him!" Lilly replied angrily, collapsing to the floor. She buried her face in her hands. Jax kneeled next to her.

"It's okay Lilly, the Admiral isn't _that _bad," he said, attempting to soothe her.

"Then why don't YOU marry him?!" Lilly said despairingly.

* * *

Cameron was throwing things around the deck, screaming in anguish. He was screaming curses and throwing random dishes. No one knew why the captain allowed the boy to do this, but captain Barbosa simply watched as the boy took his anger out on anything and everything he could get his hands on.

"It's not FAIR!" He screamed, throwing a mop out into the ocean.

Finally, the captain seemed to have enough. Just as Cameron was about to throw a bucket, captain Barbosa grabbed Cameron's wrist.

"Enough, boy," he said, sternly but not unkindly. The captain -and the crew- were surprised when Cameron looked up and tears were running down his face.

* * *

Angry, hot tears streamed out of Cameron's eyes.

"Throwing things and screaming won't bring her back," the captain said. Cameron wriggled out of Barbosa's grasp.

"Then we must act!" Cameron exclaimed, "Follow them, storm the ship, and bring her back!"

"We can't, the entire naval fleet will have us hanged if we go after them, and we barely escaped capture the first time. I will not risk my ship, my crew, and my own skin for the likes of that girl whom you seem to care so much about!" That sent Cameron over the edge. His blood boiled, and more hot tears squeezed their way out of his eyes.

"It's MY ship, Barbosa, and if you don't like the way I command MY ship, you can get the bloody hell off!" Barbosa looked taken aback. He stared at Cameron wide-eyed, surprised at the boy's fury. Cameron simply tuned and stalked to the other side of the ship.

_I will find you, Lillabeth Turner,_ he thought as he stared out into the horizon, _even if I have to go to Davy Jone's Locker and back, I will find you._ Cameron sighed as the salty sea air washed against his face. He thought about Lillabeth, and who that commodore man was.

_She undoubtedly knew him, _Cameron rationalized, _but from where? And where would he have taken her?_ Port Royal. Cameron retreated to his quarters and thought about what he should do next.

[A/N: Sorry for all the typos, I dunno what happened. X_X]


	7. Proposal in Chains

Seven: A Proposal in Chains

Six months came and went. Jaz brought Lilly back to London just after Andrew departed. One of the only good things that had happened since her capture. She was put under house arrest and was under constant supervision. The Pearl as well as her crew couldn't come near London on penalty of hanging. andreq had made sure of that.

And so, things passes almost the same as they had before Lilly met Cameron. Almost.

Lilly and Jax hadn't spoken a word to each other since their return to London. Lilly didn't mind. Despite the fact that she had for the most part, forgiven Jaxm it hurt too much seeing him when she knew Andrew would make her marry him once he returned.

The staff tried to comfort her but to no avail. Lilly spent most days in her study, writing or readin, barely uttering a word to anyone. She was forbidden to leave the house, so she could never go out with friends, have a drink at the pub, or do anything exciting.

and finally came the day Andrew returned to Port. He looked slightly older. The see must have aged him. Or perhaps the things he had seen at sea. Lilly was made to meet him at port as his ship, the "Barren Lady" pulled up to the dock. At that point, Lilly would have done anything to get out of the thrice be-damned house.

Andrew smiled once he saw her. He made his wat over and kissed her hand lightly. It was all Lilly could do not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"It is good to see you again, Lillabeth," he said to her. she forced a smile.

"I'm flattered, Andrew."

"a day didn't go by when I didn't think of you or long to be at your side once again."

Another forced smile.

"And now, Lillabeth Abeline turned, there is something I must ask you."

_Here it comes,_ Lilly thought. andrew knelt down on one knee, pulled out a beautiful, expensive, delicately-crafted ring. Obviously, Andrew had gotten it in some far-off land during his time out at sea.

"Will you make me the happiest man in all of england and agree to be my wife?" despite the fact that Lilly knew it was coming, he words hit her like a brick wall.

"I don't suppose I really have a choice," she mumbled. "Yes, Andrew, of course I'll marry you," she said, trying to sound as happy as possible." He smiled and straightened up. Andrew held her shoulders slightly and leaned in, kissing Lilly softly. Lilly tried to ignore the bile trying to raise itself in her throat, she attempted to make it look like she was kissing him back. The sight of Jax's face falling as her eyes slipped closed didn't help.

Cameron sat on the railing of the Black Pearl, feet dangling over open water. This was dangerous, he knew, if they hit a reef, Cameron would go pitching into the hungry water below. But he didn't care. Davy Jones' Locker would be a welcomed sight if it allowed him to refuge from the pain in his heart that threatened to swallow him up. It was his fault Lilly had gotten onto the Pearl in the first place. Now she was back in London with Beckett doing God-knows-what to her. She could be hanged for all he knew.

Cook had said the pain in his chest was the type of pain only a man in love could feel. Could it be true? Cameron hardly knew the wisp of a girl. But did love really require one to know the other in detail? That was what made it interesting, right?

cameron wanted to go after Lilly, but Frederick wouldn't allow it. They'd all be hanged. True, it was lucky they made it out of the situation with Admiral Norrington without being arrested. Now it was sic months later, and Cameron still wanted to rescue her. Whether he love that girl or not, no one deserved whatever fate she got back at London. If she was handed Cameron would kill Beckett or die himself trying. At least he could join Lilly in the locker.

**[A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really distracted with family, my roleplays, and some other stuff. But I'll try and update as often as possible from now on. As always, don't forget to review, and PM me anytime. :D Love, Apples of Idunn]**


End file.
